


The Neighbor

by celina7x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emma Watson - Freeform, F/M, Ginnifer Goodwin - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Kyle Gallner - Freeform, Thriller, emma stone - Freeform, neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: There's a new neighbor in town whose friendly, kind, and sweet to everyone but don't let his charm fool you when one discovers who he really is. This story contains strong language, graphic violence, graphic scenes and mild sexual content





	1. Prologue

Kristine an eighteen year old high school student went over to her neighbors place to help him pack. He offered small jobs to people that he couldn't do on his own... or could he? She tapes the last box and sets it by the other boxes

Kristine: Alright that's the last of them 

Greg: You're a life saver Kristine

Kristine: Anytime Mr. Flemmings

Greg: I told you, you can call me Greg

Kristine: I know. Sucks your going to be moving. You're a pretty cool guy 

Greg: Thank you I appreciate that

Kristine: Do you need help with this trunk?

Greg looks at it

Greg: Would you please?

Kristine: Of course 

She walks over to it and tries dragging it but can't

Kristine: It's pretty heavy; What's in here?

Greg: Oh just some personal stuff for my eyes only. Not to be rude or anything

The phone goes off in the back room. Greg goes to answer it. Kristine looks back noticing him not there so she sneakily goes to the trunk, opens it, and looks inside. She's shocked of what she finds

Kristine: Oh my god

She's hit from behind, getting knocked out. Greg is standing behind her

Greg: Told you for my eyes only silly girl


	2. Characters

Jefferey Dean Morgan as Greg/Ethan  
Ginnifer Goodwin as Ms. Childs  
Keanu Reeves as Cliff  
Kyle Gallner as Brain  
Emma Stone as Sarah  
Emma Watson as Kristine  
Me as Angel


	3. Missing

TV reporter: It has been two weeks since the disappearance of Kristine Conner. Witnesses say she was last heard of going to a late night job. Unfortunately no one knew where it was because she never told them. This is the fifth disappearance of  female high school students who are at the ages of sixteen to twenty years old

TV turns off

Angel: Some scary shit

Sarah: I know makes me not want to go to school 

Angel: You wish 

Sarah gets up and walks to the window. She peeks out

Sarah: New neighbor alert

Angel runs over to her

Angel: Really?

Sarah: Yeah look

They both watch as a man walks out of the moving truck 

Angel: looks like it's just him

Sarah: Would it be weird if I said I think he's cute

Angel looks at her

Angel: Umm yes; how old are you?

She laughs

Sarah: I'm kidding

Angel: Sure you are 

Sarah: Let's go meet him

Angel: Why? So you can flirt with him? Maybe ask him to prom?

Sarah starts laughing

Sarah: Either he comes over here or you go over there; what's it gonna be?

Angel: School that's what

Sarah: Stop being so shy

She grabs and takes her to the door

Angel: Sarah

Sarah: I'll do all the talking let's just be friendly neighborhood people and greet him

Angel: You don't even live here 

Sarah: So

Angel: Alright fine

They grab their backpacks, head out and walk next door


	4. Howdy Neighbor

They go over to the truck seeing him moving the boxes out

Sarah: Howdy Neighbor

He looks at them and smiles

Angel *whispering*:Howdy neighbor?

Sarah *whispering*: That was the first thing that popped up shhh

Greg: Hello ladies; How can I help you?

Sarah: We saw the truck and thought it be nice 

She slightly shoulder bumps Angel 

Sarah: To meet our new neighbor

Greg: I appreciate that. Never really get the neighborhood welcome 

Sarah: I'm Sarah and this my best friend Angel

Angel waves shyly 

Greg: Nice to meet the both of you I'm... Ethan. Ethan Burks

Angel: Well Ethan sorry to cut this short but we have to get to school but it was nice meeting you

Ethan: Same to the both of you. Hope we become good neighbors

Sarah: Same to you

Angel grabs Sarah by the arm and pulls her away

Sarah: See that wasn't so hard

Angel: Oh yeah "howdy neighbor" was a good first step of greeting him

They laugh

Sarah: Shut up Angel

They head to school


	5. School Time

They arrive and start walking around. Someone calls then from a distance. They turn around and look. It's Angel's boyfriend Brian

Brian: I've been looking all over for you

He kisses her

Angel: We could have been here sooner but we were meeting prom queen Sarah's prom king 

She hits her shoulder playfully

Sarah: Bitch

Brian laughs 

Brian: I don't know who you're talking about but ok

Angel: My new neighbor

Brian: Uh oh new neighbor means trouble

Angel: Nah he's chill...so far

The bell rings

Sarah: Ughh well see you later then

Angel and Brian: bye

Sarah walks to her class. Angel and Brian head to theirs hand in hand. Their teacher Ms. Childs was standing outside the door

Ms. Childs: Hey you two; ready to learn?

Angel and Brian: Ughhhh

She laughs as they walk in

Ms. Childs: Come on its not that bad I promise

They take their seats 

Three hours later...

Ms. Childs: Alright homework

Everyone: Awwww!!

Ms. Childs: It's very simple. I know you can do it. As I was saying homework well I should say project. All you have to do is write about someone special to you. It could family, friends, pets, anyone and put five things why they're special to you, that's it

Kid: When is this due?

Ms. Childs: I'll give you until the end of the month

Everyone cheers

The bell rings. Everyone starts getting their things

Ms. Childs: Alright guys have a safe night I'll see you tomorrow

Brian's by Angel's desk waiting as she gets her things

Ms. Childs: Angel

She looks at her

Ms. Childs: Can I have a word with you?

Angel: Yeah

Brian: Oh goody girl talk

We all laugh

Brian: I'll be out in the hall

Ms. Childs: Thank you

Angel goes over to her

Angel: So what's up?

Ms. Childs: I wanted to ask how everything was going

Angel: It's going great actually

Ms. Childs: That's good but your grades have been dropping and that's what worries me

Angel looks down

Ms. Childs: Angel

She looks at her

Ms. Childs: You know if ever need help with anything I'm here for you. I do private tutors, I can help you bring those grades up

Angel: I know and I appreciate that Ms. Childs. I will make sure to do the homework as well

Ms. Childs: Good that's what I like to hear. Now go to your prince charming

Angel laughs, gets up, and leaves. Brian's taking to Sarah

Brian: Everything good?

Angel: Yeah we just talked that's it

Brian: Oh cool. Well let's get out of here I'm starving


	6. Mr. Burks

Angel, Brian, and Sarah start walking to Angel's place. Brian's holding a box of pizza. They pass by Ethan's place. He's trying to take out this big trunk but is struggling

Brian: Need help with that?

Ethan looks over

Ethan: Yeah this is the last thing to take inside

Brian gives Angel the pizza box then runs over. He grabs one end of the trunk 

Ethan: One... two... three

They both lift and take it out of the truck

Brian: This is really heavy; what do you have in there?

Ethan: Books 

Brian: That's alot of books

Ethan: What can I say? I love to read

They set it down inside the house

Brian: I'm Brian by the way

Ethan: Ethan Burks

They shake hands

Brian: I believe you met those two earlier

Sarah and Angel are by the door and smile

Ethan: Yes I have. Do you all live together?

Brian: Nah but we're always over at Angel's place. We're have pizza if you wanted some

Ethan: Thanks but I'm good have alot of unpacking to do 

Brian: It's all good. Well we got to go but nice meeting ya Mr. Burks

Ethan: Same to you

Angel: Later Mr. Burks

Sarah: See ya Ethan

They leave

Angel: See ya Ethan?

Sarah: What?

Angel: You are totally after him

Sarah: Am not

Brian: You are so into him

Sarah: Just being nice

Brian: *moaning* oh Ethan

Angel starts laughing

Sarah: Shut up Brian!

He keeps going. Sarah looks back and sees him watching. She shoves Brian

Sarah: Shut up he's right there

Brian and Angel start laughing

Sarah: I hate you guys

Angel: We love you Sarah

She wraps her arm around her shoulder. They go in Angel's house and the pizza. About an hour later they change into their bathing suits, head to the back, and jump into the pool. They start splashing each other. Ethan's watching from the window spying on them. She watches Angel as she gets out and sits at the edge of the pool. Brian swims over, gets out, and sits next to her. They start kissing

Sarah: Get a room

She splashes them. Ethan walks away from the window


	7. Part Time Job

Two Days Later...

There's a knock at Angel's door. She goes over and answers it. It's Ethan

Angel: Mr. Burks I mean Ethan hi

Ethan: Sorry to bug you but I was wondering if you could help me with something?

Angel: Yeah sure of course

She leaves her house and follows Ethan to his. She helped put stuff onto shelves and other things he couldn't reach in all the rooms except one

Angel: Anything you help with in here?

She gets ready to grab the knob but he quickly gets in front of her

Ethan: Actually this room is off limits

Angel: Oh yeah I forgot you had books right?

Ethan: Yes... exactly

Angel: What are you? Some kind of writer?

Ethan: Y-Yes I'm a writer

Angel: So your that type of writer.  The one who doesn't let anyone read their books. Keeps it very private

Ethan: Exactly 

Angel: That's understandable, not judging. What's yours is yours. Is there anything else you need help with?

Ethan: No that should be it. Thank you so much Angel for being so kind

Angel: Anytime Ethan. By the way sorry about the whole shyness when we first met. This is the real me

Ethan: That's good you opened up to me

She laughs

Angel: Yeah, well see ya

She starts walking away

Ethan: Oh wait I almost forgot

He takes his wallet out

Angel: Oh no that's ok. You don't have to do that

Ethan: I insist

He takes out a twenty dollar bill and gives it to her 

Ethan: There's more to that if you're interested in helping me some more. Like a part time job

Angel: Hmm...ok then 

Ethan: That's great

Angel: I have a feeling we're going to be friends

He smiles

Ethan: Me to

Angel: Just come on by if you need anymore help

Ethan: will do, thanks again

She smiles then leaves. Ethan watches as she goes back into the house then closes the door


	8. Creeper

A Week Later...

Angel was spending more time with Ethan helping him tidy up his place and even getting to know him. She had spent more time with him then with Sarah and Brian

Later that night...

Someone knocks on Angels door. She answers it. It's Brian

Angel: Hey you

Brian: Hey just wanted to check on you. We haven't talked in a while

Angel: I know I'm sorry I've been busy with the project then this small job Ethan gave me

Brian: A job?

Angel pulls Brian in the house and closes the door

Angel: Yeah he offered me a job to help him unpack and tidy up the place

Brian: That's nice of him

Angel: Yeah

Brian: So are you free right now?

Angel: Yeah 

Brian: Mind if I keep you company tonight?

She smiles and kisses him

Brian: Guessing that's a no?

Angel: Of course I don't mind. I could use the company

Couple of minutes later they're in Angels room making out. Just across from them, Ethan is watching from his bedroom window. Brian stops and smiles at her

Brian: What's that behind your ear?

His hand goes behind her ear and "takes out" a condom. She looks and laughs

Angel: Brian 

She sits up

Angel: I'm not ready yet

Brian: No?

She shakes her head

Angel: Im sorry

Brian: It's ok I'm not rushing you

He puts it in his pocket. She grabs his hand

Angel: Thank you for being patient

He smiles and kisses her

Brian: What if we just fool around?

Angel: What do you mean?

Brian: Just touching and rubbing

She gets a confused look

Brian: Like this

He grabs her chest and starts rubbing it while kissing her. She pulls away and starts blushing

Angel: I see what you mean

Brian: Too much?

She looks at him then kisses him passionately

Warning: Mild sexual content

Angel: What do I do to you?

He grabs her hand and puts it in his pants

Brian: Just rub 

She does what he says as he kisses her and grabs her chest again. Ethan's continues to watch as he unzips his pants and starts rubbing himself. Brian moans in the kiss as he puts his hand under her shirt. She hovers over him and starts kissing his neck

Brian: That's the spot

She laughs then continues as he starts lifting her shirt. She sits up and let's him take it off as he sits up as well and takes his off. He starts kissing her neck then her chest while he grabs onto his head. He puts his hands on the back of her bra. Ethan's going faster

Ethan: Come on take it off

She quickly stops him

Angel: Oh my god we have to stop

She gets off the bed and puts her shirt back on. Ethan finishes and hits the wall as he moans and catches his breath

Ethan: Fuck...

Brian: Angel calm down

Angel: Look how far we were from doing it 

Brian: It's my fault I was the one who pulled your shirt off I shouldn't have done that 

Brian hugs her. She hugs him back

Brian: I'm sorry

Angel: Don't be. I need to get some air 

She walks out of the room. Ethan sees her leave the house. She sits on the porch. He zips his pants up, puts a jacket on, and walks out the back door. He goes around corner and starts walking over to his place to make it seem like he was taking a walk outside

Ethan: Hey you

She looks over

Angel: Hey

Ethan: What are you up to?

Angel: Just needed some air; you?

Ethan: Just walking around the neighborhood, needed some air to

They both laugh

Ethan: Well I better leave you to it then

He starts to walk away

Angel: Hey Ethan

He stops and looks at her. She gets up and walks over to him

Angel: Can I ask you something?

Ethan: Sure

Angel: Well it's a very personal question and I trust you so umm

She looks down and starts messing with her hands

Angel: How do you know when you're ready?

Ethan: Ready for what?

She blushes 

Angel: Umm... sex

Ethan: Well umm haha I don't know. This is a very personal question

He scratches his head 

Angel: I know...

Ethan: Well...

He clears his throat

Ethan: It's really up to you. When you feel ready just go for it. Unless you're waiting until marriage?

Angel shrugs

Angel: I'm barely a senior, I feel like waiting is better but I don't want Brian to leave me because he waited too long

Ethan: If he really loves you, he'll wait for you. If he doesn't then he's not the one for you

Angel: That's very true. Thank you

She hugs him. He's shocked but hugs back. Brian looks out the window and sees them. Angel stops and smiles at Ethan

Angel: Well I better get back inside before Brian gets worried 

Ethan: Alright have a goodnight Angel

Angel: You to Ethan

They go inside their houses. Brian's waiting for Angel by the door

Brian: You alright?

Angel: Yeah I'm feeling alot better

She hugs him tightly

Angel: I'm sorry I freaked out on you

Brian: No need to apologize

Angel kisses him

Angel: I love you

He smiles big at her

Brian: Do you really?

Angel: Mmhmm. Do you?

Brian: Of course I do Angel

He holds her close to him

Brian: Let's get to bed then, got to get up bright and early for school. She whines 

Brian: I know, I know

They go back to her room, get in bed, and go to sleep


	9. Books?

The Next Day...

Ms. Childs: I know it's not in until next month but whose excited for prom? 

Some kids raise their hands

Ms. Childs: It's one of my favorite events just to watch you all dancing and having a good time and of course the outfits

The bell rings. Everyone gets up, grabs their things, and leaves

Angel: Girl talk Brian

He laughs then walks to the door

Brian: See ya Ms. Childs

Ms. Childs: See you tomorrow Brian

He leaves as Angel walks over to Ms. Childs

Ms. Childs: What's going on Angel?

Angel: I wanted to talk to you about prom

Ms. Childs: Alright; what's up?

Angel: Well Brian hasn't asked but I was wondering if you can help me pick out a dress?

Ms. Childs: Angel

She hugs Angel 

Ms. Childs: I would love to

Angel: And Sarah to

Ms. Childs: Yeah of course

Angel: This really means alot to us

Ms. Childs: I'm happy to help and hey maybe you two can pick out a dress for me

Angel: Yes of course

She smiles big at her

Ms. Childs: We can go this weekend

Angel: Sounds like a plan

She gets up

Angel: See ya 

Ms. Childs: Bye Angel

Later That Day...

Angel goes over to Ethan's place holding a present. He answers

Ethan: Angel what a surprise

Angel: I wanted to thank you for yesterday so I got you this

Ethan: Aw Angel you didn't have to

He takes it from her

Ethan: Come on in. I was just making dinner

She smiles and enters. He closes the door behind her

Ethan: Have a seat at the table

She goes over to the table and sits down. He sits across from her 

Ethan: Let's see what we have here

He opens her present. It's a cup

Ethan: A cup that says...

He looks at the writing

Ethan: Write like a motherfucker

He starts laughing 

Angel: Just a little boost for when you write your books

Ethan smiles at her

Ethan: This is a very lovely gift Angel thank you

Angel: Your welcome

The timer goes off

Ethan: Ah dinner is ready; will you be staying?

Angel: Whatcha having?

Ethan: Spaghetti

Angel: Spaghetti sounds delicious

Ten minutes later...

They finish eating. Ethan takes both their plates and puts them in the sink

Angel: Where's your bathroom?

Ethan: Down the hall to the right

Angel gets up and goes to the bathroom while Ethan starts washing the dishes

Couple of minutes later...

She dries her hands and leaves the bathroom. She gets ready to walk back to the kitchen when she hears something from one of the rooms. She stops and looks at the door. It's the door Ethan told her was off limits. She hears another noise. She hears Ethan still doing dishes so she goes over to the door, grabs the knob, opens it and goes in while slowly closing the door behind her. She didn't expect her surroundings to be dark and creepy looking. The noise is louder so she goes down the steps and sees the trunk Brian helped Ethan with. Something is moving inside of it and making the trunk move

Angel: What the hell. Books don't do that

She goes up to it. It moves again making her jump. She looks closely at it and she it's locked. She unlocks and opens it


	10. Easy Or Hard Way

A girl jumps out and grabs her. It was Kristine Conner. She forces herself out of the truck, making it fall to the floor

Angel: Kristine?!

Kristine: Help me... please help me!

Angel is in shock as she's forced against a drawer, knocking things down. They hear footsteps rushing to the door. Angel gets away from Kristine

Kristine: No don't leave!

Angel: I will help you I promise just don't let him know I'm here

She sees a closet and goes in it. She closes it but there's a gap to where she can see what's going on. Kristine sees a window and runs over to it. She tries opening it but it's barricaded. Ethan runs down the stares and sees her

Ethan: Kristine

She looks at him 

Ethan: What do you think you're doing?

He takes a step, she quickly runs to the corner of the wall

Kristine: Stay the fuck away from me you fucking pyscho!

He laughs

Ethan: I have a guest upstairs and your making a lot of noise down here. Might have to make some new adjustments

Kristine: Just let me go Greg please 

Ethan: I can't do that

She starts screaming for help. He runs over to her and grabs her. She starts kicking and punching at him still screaming. He's able to wrap his arm around both her arms while covering her mouth and brings her to the trunk. He sees it on the ground

Ethan: Damnit

She struggles to get free while screaming still. He lets her arms go while grabbing her head and hits it against a wall, knocking her out. He picks the trunk up and puts it back where it was then goes over to the drawer and grabs tape. He tapes her hands behind her back then her legs. He goes to a small freezer next to the closet, takes out a jug of water,goes over to her, and starts pouring it on her face. She wakes up coughing. He sets the water on the drawer then takes out pliers and a cutting knife

Kristine: What the fuck? What the fuck!!

Ethan gets on her 

Ethan: Open wide for daddy

He uses the pliers to grab her tongue. Angel covers her mouth as she watches. He begins cutting her tongue as she starts screaming. Angel closes her eyes but can hear everything so she slowly covers her ears and starts tearing up. He rips her tongue out and sets it next to her. He gets a first aid kit from the drawer and starts stitching her up. Once he's done he picks her up and puts her back in the trunk and locks it. Angel opens her eyes and watches again but covers her mouth. He grabs the tongue and puts it on the dresser then runs upstairs, closing and locking the door. Angel gets out of the closet and walks over to the trunk still in shock. She unlocks it again and opens it slowly. Kristine looks at her in tears

Angel: I'm so sorry

She grabs and lifts her up. Kristine starts freaking out. Angel turns and sees Ethan standing there. Kristine hides back in the trunk. Angel backs away until she hits the wall shaking in fear. Ethan notices the closet door opened, looks at the trunk, then at Angel

Ethan: I told you this was off limits

Angel: I know...I should have listened

Ethan: I can't let you leave now. Not after what and who you saw

Angel: I trusted you...

Ethan: I trusted you to but you broke that trust by coming down here

Angel: please

Ethan: Don't beg, it wont work. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice


	11. You Are My Favorite

Angel slowly walks over to him, shaking more as she stood in front of him. He puts his bloody hand on her cheek

Ethan: That's a good girl

She sees the cutting knife on the drawer so she quickly grabs it and cuts his face. She shoves him then runs up the stairs. She had dropped the knife when she shoved him. He catches up to her and grabs her leg. She kicks his face as he slides down the stairs. She opens the door, falls to the floor then closes, and locks it. She hears him run up the stairs and throws himself to the door over and over. She quickly gets up and runs out the back door. The door breaks. She jumps over the fence and runs out in the woods as he follows. She hears his footsteps getting closer to her so she runs faster but not fast enough. He grabs and tackles her to the ground. She starts screaming but he covers her mouth then laughs

Ethan: You're the first to actually make it outside

He stands up with her then leans against a tree. She tries getting away but he has a good grip on her. He takes out a syringe. She sees it then freaks out

Ethan: Your fine

He uses his mouth to the the top off the syringe then spits it out

Ethan: Out of all the girls I met, you were really kind to me. You felt comfortable around me to talk about sex and you even gave me a gift which I really appreciate. None of them did that for me

He strokes her hair then tilts her neck then goes to her ear

Ethan: You are my favorite Angel

He kisses her cheek then aims the syringe 

Ethan: Don't move now

He stabs her neck and injects her. She yells

Ethan: Shhhh easy, easy

She falls to her knees taking him with her then passes out


	12. Mirror, Mirror

The Next Day...

Angel wakes up in a room. She sits up and grabs onto her neck, feeling a patch on it. She looks around and sees her leg chained to the leg of the bed. She starts tugging at it. Ethan comes in and closes the door. Angel freaks, gets up, and runs but the chain pulls her back and makes her fall. He laughs at her

Ethan: Just came to check on you. Didn't think you be that excited to see me

He walks over to her

Angel: Get away from me!

Ethan: Oh calm down

He grabs her leg and uncuffs it. She runs over to the corner and curls up

Ethan: Come here Angel

She shakes her head. Ethan gets up and walks over to her. She looks up at him. He grabs and pulls her up. He grabs her hand and takes her to the bathroom

Ethan: There's clean clothes, a towel, and other stuff for you. She looks and sees him leaning against the door with his arms folded. She stares and folds her arms as well

Ethan: Fine. Don't try to leave

He leaves. As bad as she really wanted to go through the door she knows he's probably on the other side of it so she starts the shower and starts undressing. She doesn't know he's watching from the other side of the mirror. She gets in and starts taking a shower. He couldn't help himself but licks the mirror as he watches

Five minutes later...

She gets out with the towel wrapped around her. She grabs her new clothes and looks at it. It's a white night gown, white underwear and a white bra. She notices her old clothes weren't on the floor anymore

Angel: Sick bastard

She starts getting dressed. Once she puts her gown on Ethan walks in

Ethan: Back to your room

Angel passes him then walks into the room where he cuffs her leg. He then starts feeling her leg but she reacts and kicks his face then walks away from him

Angel: Get your fucking hands off me!

He grabs his face and smiles then grabs the chain and pulls it, knocking her down and pulling her to him. He gets on her from behind and holds her head down. He starts feeling her all over 

Angel: Get your hands off me you sick fuck!

He uses his knees to spread her legs

Angel: What are you doing?

He doesn't say anything but lifts her gown up to her lower back

Angel: No stop

She starts shaking again. He starts feeling her again then goes over to her ears

Ethan: Lay here and think about your actions, next time I might just take my chances with you

He gets off her then leaves. She starts breathing heavily in terror while shaking more. She crawls under the bed and starts crying


	13. Meanwhile

Brian and Sarah stayed after school to talk to Ms. Childs

Ms. Childs: Have you two seen or heard from Angel?

They shake their heads

Brian: Not since yesterday

Ms. Childs: It's not like her to miss a day of school 

Sarah: I'll call her

She goes to the other side of the room and calls Angel

Brian: I'll go over after

Ms. Childs: Did she say anything about going somewhere?

Brian: No but she always hangs out with the Mr. Burks

Ms. Childs: Whose Mr. Burks?

Brian: Her new neighbor

Ms. Childs: Oh I see. She might have

Brian: You know about him?

Ms. Childs: Yeah she told me... nevermind 

Brian: Wait she told you what?

Ms. Childs gets nervous

Ms. Childs: She told me she was going to write the homework about him

Brian: What? She's only known him for a week

Sarah comes over

Sarah: No answer. What if something happened to her?

Brian: No don't think that

Sarah: Well Brian how can I not? She's not answering her phone

Ms. Childs: Don't panic I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation about all this

Brian: Come on Sarah lets go to her place

They leave

Twenty minutes later...

They arrive at Angel's place and knock on her door. No answer

Sarah: I have a spare key

She unlocks the door and opens it. They both head inside and search the whole house, no sight of Angel

Sarah starts tearing up

Sarah: Brian

He puts his hands on her shoulders

Brian: Sarah it's ok. Maybe her phone died and she went to our places. I'm going to go to mine and I'll call if she's there or not; alright?

She nods as he takes off. She stays to calm herself then leaves. As she's getting ready to head to her place she looks at Ethan's place. She takes a deep breath then walks over and knocks. Ethan answers

Ethan: Sarah what a surprise

Sarah: I'm sorry to bother you Ethan but I was wondering if you've seen Angel?

Ethan: I haven't actually; why? Is everything ok?

She starts crying

Ethan: Sarah why don't you come in and tell me everything

She nods then heads inside. He closes the door behind her then takes her to the living room. They both sit on the couch

Ethan: Alright tell me what happened

Sarah: Angel never showed to school and we've been trying to get a hold of her but she's not answering her phone, she's not home, no texts from her. Have you seen her at all?

Ethan: Well I haven't seen her since yesterday 

Sarah: Oh my god

She cries more

Sarah: We all haven't seen her since yesterday; where is she?

Ethan: It's ok Sarah I'm sure she's ok

Sarah: I hope so

The tea kettle goes off in the kitchen

Ethan: Oh excuse me

He gets up

Ethan: Would you like some tea?

Sarah: Tea sounds good

He smiles and goes to the kitchen. He starts making the tea for them. Sarah takes her phone out and stares at it, waiting for Brian to call. She gets impatient then calls Angel again. The phone starts vibrating. She hears it on the side of the couch. She looks over and sees a bag so she opens it and sees Angel's clothes along with the phone

Sarah: Holy...

Ethan hits her from behind, knocking her out

Ethan: Damn kids never learn

Her phone gets a text. He picks it up and sees it's from Brian and says," She's not at place. Any luck at yours?"  
Ethan smiles then texts back," She's at Mr. Burks place, come by we'll wait until you get here". Brian quickly texts back," on my way"

Ethan: Might as well


	14. Adjustments

A couple of minutes later Brian knocks on the door fast. Ethan opens it

Ethan: Brian

Brian: Hey Mr. Burks. Sarah texted me and said her and Angel were here?

Ethan: Yeah right this way

He takes him to a door

Ethan: she's right in here

Ethan opens it while Brian runs in. Brian sees Angel sitting at the corner of the room. She sees him

Angel: Brian!

Before he could react, Ethan puts a cloth over his mouth and grabs onto him

Angel: No!

Brian starts fighting back. He kicks the wall, pushing Ethan back and crashing into the table. Ethan doesn't let go. Brian passes out from the cloth

Angel crawls halfway to the door but the chain stops. She sees a glimpse of what happened

Angel: Brian

Ethan gets up then walks over to her. He puts the cloth over her mouth as well. She passes out

Three hours later...

Angel wakes up in the basement. She was sitting up against a pole that was attached to the roof. Her hands were cuffed to it and her mouth was taped. She looks to her left and sees Brian against the pole as well. She looks to the right and Sarah was there to. She heard Kristine behind the pole. They were all cuffed to it and their mouths were taped including Kristine. Angel hears banging on the wall upstairs. She looks over at Brian then drags her leg to him and hits his leg. He doesn't wake up so she hits him again. He slowly wakes up then starts freaking out. He sees the leg then looks over and sees Angel. He's shocked. He calls her name as she tears up. He starts tugging at the cuffs. Sarah wakes up and sees Angel. Sarah calls her in excitement. The banging stops and the basement door opens. Ethan comes downstairs holding a hammer

Ethan: Did I wake you? 

They all stare at him 

Ethan: I made a few adjustments upstairs to make your stay easy for me to handle. I even sound proofed the whole place so know that you can scream all you want, no one will hear you. Now there are rules to be followed 

He goes over to Kristine. He uncuffs her then shows her to everyone

Ethan: This is Kristine. That's right the girl that's been missing. I'm going to show you what happens when you don't follow the rules

He untapped her mouth and shows them her missing tongue. They all look away

Ethan: If you yell, scream, or even cuss at me, I will cut your tongues off. If I tell you not to look at something or catch you somewhere you're not suppose to be at, I'll take your eyes out

Sarah starts crying

Ethan: If I catch you steal something, I will chop your fingers off. And if you're just a pain in my ass I will cut off your ears. What do you think is better? Not seeing? Not hearing? Not talking or screaming? Think about that while you're here

He takes her upstairs. Sarah starts freaking out. Ethan comes back down and takes Angel upstairs. Brian starts tugging at the cuffs again but then stops when Ethan comes back and takes Sarah and after her he takes Brian upstairs


	15. Covering Up

Next Day...

Everyone is sound asleep when suddenly Ethan busts through the door in anger. Everyone jumps as they wake up and look at him

Ethan: Who stole it?!

They all look at each other confused

Ethan: I'm not fucking stupid. I know it was one of you now cough it up

We all stay quiet

Ethan: All of you get up now! 

They quickly get off their beds. Ethan walks over to Angel bed and starts looking through it, knocking everything off. He finds nothing then goes over to Kristine's bed and does the same. He finds a fork under the mattress and shows it to her

Ethan: What's this doing under the mattress?

She shrugs. Angel and Brian look at each other 

Ethan: You don't know? I think you do know. Haven't you learned after losing your tongue? Did I not say what I was going to do if I caught anyone stealing?

Angel: It's mine

Ethan looks at her

Angel: I took it last night

Ethan: Why is it in Kristine's bed?

Angel: Because you wouldn't expect her to do that

Ethan: Wrong! I wouldn't expect YOU to do this. Kristine may be quiet but she's sneaky

Angel looks down

Angel: It's mine...I'm sorry 

Ethan leaves. Angel let's out a breath

Brian: Angel; what the hell? You didn't take it

He looks at Kristine

Brian: Why did you do that?

She looks down. Ethan comes back in, goes over to Kristine, uncuffs her ankle, and takes her out of the room. Couple of minutes later he comes back in, goes to Brian, uncuffs his ankle, and starts taking him out of the room. Brian gives her a concerned look as Ethan takes him out of the room. Couple of more minutes pass and Ethan comes back in the room, closes and locks the door. He goes up to her

Ethan: You're willing to go through someone else's punishment? Why? You don't know Kristine like you do with Sarah and Brian

Angel: I told you I was the one who took the fork

Ethan: I'm not stupid Angel. You're covering for her. I respect that but it's a very bold move. You know the punishment for stealing but I'm not going to take your fingers. I'm going to do something worse so you'll know not to lie to me ever again. I forgot to mention that's another from my rule book. I can't stand liars

He puts his hands on her shoulders. She starts to shake then looks down

Angel: I'm sorry Et- dad I promise I won't lie to you

He puts his hands on both her cheeks and lifts her head up so she looks at him. He smiles

Ethan: Such a sweet girl. That's why you're my favorite

He starts leaning towards her face. She lets out a panic sound as he gets closer. So close his lips are on hers. He stops

Ethan: This will be our little secret; ok?

She slowly nods making her regret her choices. He kisses her again then lays her on the bed. He holds her hands down and starts kissing her neck. Her heart starts pounding fast while she shakes more

Ethan: Don't be scared 

He keeps going then starts kissing her chest. She looks away in disgust as a tear slides down her face. She feels the straps going down her arms. She can feel his warm breath hitting her chest as he pulls the gown off. He kisses her leg and goes up until he's face to face with her

Ethan: Don't ever lie to me again; understood?

She nods fast

Ethan: Good

He gets off her and leaves. She sits up and quickly puts her gown back on then sits there in shock and confusion. That was the second time he did that to her but he went further. Maybe it was a warning? Three strikes you're out, that was her second strike. She had never been so scared. So disgusted that she trusted him and told him personal things then to see what he's doing to her, her boyfriend, and her best friend. She wondered if he had done the same to the other girls, to Kristine. She sat there and shook so fast, she was traumatized. Ethan comes back in and uncuffs her ankle. He grabs her hand and takes her to the basement where everyone was at, chained to that pole again except Kristine. She was tied to a chair. He places Angel to the side of the pole that faces Kristine and chains her hands

Ethan: You're going to see what happens when those WHO do the crime, pay the price

He goes over to the drawer and takes out the pliers. Kristine sees it, her eyes get wide. He walks over and put the pliers on her left thumb. She starts freaking out

Ethan: This little piggy went to the market

He rips it off. Angel and Brian freak out

Sarah: What's happening?

Brian: He ripped her fucking finger off!

Sarah starts freaking out with them. Ethan goes to her index finger

Ethan: This little piggy stayed home

He rips it off. Kristine's trying to free her hands while yelling in pain. Angel closes her eyes and takes deep breaths

Ethan: Watch and learn Angel

Angel shakes her head. He continues

Ethan: This little piggy had roast beef

He pulls out her middle finger

Ethan: This little piggy had none

He pulls out her ring finger

Ethan: And this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way home

He pulls out her pinky finger. Kristine passes out. Ethan stitches her hand and wraps it up

Ethan: Damn I was going to do the other hand but she's out

Brian vomits to the side 

Ethan: Hopefully that taught all of you not to steal from me

Angel was looking down. More traumatized than before

Ethan: If any of you decide to cover up someone else's mistakes think twice before you do. You never know what kind of punishment you'll get

He walks to the stairs

Ethan: I'm going to get cleaned up and make something to eat for everyone

He leaves. Everyone was too much in shock to talk to each other


	16. Why?

An hour later...

They were at the kitchen table staring at their food. Ethan comes back with Kristine who was pale. He didn't cut her other fingers off. He sat her down and ties one of her hands to the chair. The bowl of soup was in front of her. She stared at it. Ethan sits and starts eating. After a few bites he noticed he was the only one eating

Ethan: Well come on now eat

They just stare at the food. Ethan gets up. Angel starts to eat fast but Brian just stares. He walks over to Sarah, grabs her hand, and places it on the fork then at the food

Ethan: Eat it 

She puts the fork in her mouth and eats

Ethan: Mmm...Mmm..Mmm yummy 

All of a sudden Kristine grabs the fork from Ethan's plate and stabs him in the hand. He yells as he looks at his hand and pulls out the fork. She suddenly frees her hand and runs to the basement door. She quickly opens the door and runs in as Ethan chases after her

Sarah: What the hell just happened?

Angel: Kristine took off

Sarah: What? Let's the fuck out of here then

Brian grabs the fork and starts poking at the tape tying down his other hand. They can hear things breaking and falling downstairs. Angel does the same but drops the fork 

Angel: Damnit

They hear footsteps coming up

Brian: Fuck

He puts the fork down

Brian: Stay calm

The door opens. Ethan comes out dragging Kristine. He sets her on the chair and tapes both her wrists to it. Her face was bruised like if he had punched her. She glares at him

Ethan: Why would you do that? You stupid whore!

He goes in the kitchen

Ethan: Why?! Why?!! Why?!!!

He grabs the bowl on the table and throws it to the wall. Everyone jumps. He goes back in the kitchen and puts his hands on the counter catching his breath. At first it sounded like he was crying but then he started laughing. Everyone at the table was scared. He starts banging his head on the glass of the cabinet until it cracks then stops

Ethan: Kristine

He looks at her from the cracked reflection of the cabinet

Ethan: Kristine

He said it really creepy. He looks down then turns around. He starts walking over to her slowly. She still glares. She goes behind her

Ethan: This is what happens when you go through a third punishment

He lifts her head up and slices her neck with a knife. He keeps her head tilt so more blood pours all over the table. Brian start freaking out. Angel covers her eyes with the one hand and screams. Sarah can hear Kristine choking next to her. Ethan throws her head to the table. Kristine continues to choke until she finally stops, her eyes were still open. Blood is spreading all over the table, spilling onto the floor. Angel and Brian move their chairs away from the table. Unfortunately Sarah starts getting blood on her

Sarah: What is that?

Ethan goes behind her

Ethan: That's blood my dear... Kristine's blood

She feels it and starts freaking out. Ethan unties her hand and takes her to the basement, then Brian, then Angel. He sets out a black mat on the ground across from them then puts Kristine on it. He goes to the drawer, takes out a hatchet, then goes over to Kristine

Brian: Oh my fucking god. We didn't do anything wrong please don't make us watch this

Ethan: You're being shown not to fuck with me

Sarah: We fucking get it!

Ethan: Do you?

Sarah: Yes! 

Ethan: I'm not convinced you are

Brian: For fuck sakes 

Ethan: Live and learn children

He starts chopping Kristine up. Brian looks away, Sarah gets grossed out, and Angel can hear everything behind her. She tears up, listening to the sounds of limbs being ripped apart

Two hours later...

Angel, Brian, and Sarah are in their rooms. They're all sitting in the middle of the room traumatized of what they just saw

Angel: Why did she do that?

Brian: To give us time to escape? I don't know

Sarah: She was obviously going to leave us here with that pyscho

Angel: Maybe it was for when I covered for her?

Sarah: Why are we talking about this? She failed and she died for it. We will be next if we try to escape

Angel looks down

Brian: Angel

She looks at him

Brian: When he took Kristine and I out of the room after you covered for her; what did he do to you?

Angel thinks about it

Ethan: This will be our little secret

Angel: Nothing just told me not to lie and tell the truth

Brian: Angel 

Angel: That's all that happened 

Brian knew she wasn't telling the truth but kept to himself. Ethan pounds on the door. Everyone jumps

Ethan: You better be in bed

Brian: Shit 

They all quickly go to their beds and lay there until they fall asleep


	17. Prom Night

One month later...

Angel, Brian, and Sarah were in the basement again. They hear Ethan moving around upstairs

Brian: What the hell is he doing up there?

Angel: I don't know

Brian: I'm so sick and tired of being chained in here

He starts pulling on the chains while yelling

Angel: Brian calm down

He ignores her and keeps going. Ethan opens the door and comes downstairs

Ethan: Be quiet!

Brian keeps going. Ethan grabs the tape on the drawer and tapes his mouth. He still yells and tugs at the chain

Ethan: Just a little longer; alright?

Ethan goes back upstairs

Meanwhile at the school...

Ms. Childs is sitting at her desk looking at Angel and Brian's seats. A man walks in

Ms. Childs: Hi how can I help you?

Man: Karen Childs?

Ms. Childs: Yeah?

He shows his badge

Man: I'm Officer Cliff Harkins. I'd like to speak to you about your students who went missing

Ms. Childs: Oh...of course please sit

He sits across from her

Cliff: When was the last you've seen them?

Ms. Childs: A month ago. Brian and Sarah were looking for Angel and they left to go find her but they never showed up to class the next day

Cliff: So Angel went missing first?

Ms. Childs: Well I didn't think she was missing she had only been gone for a couple of hours. They were panicking because she didn't answer her phone

Cliff: Did they say where they were going?

Ms. Childs: Well they talked about her neighbor Mr. Burks

Cliff: Neighbor?

Ms. Childs: Yeah I guess Angel had been spending alot of time with him. She even wrote about him for her project

Cliff: May I see it?

Ms. Childs: Yeah 

She opens the drawer

Ms. Childs: She handed it to me a month early because she was kinda embarrassed for Brian and Sarah to find it at home

She takes it out and hands it to him

Cliff: Is it ok if I keep this for investigation?

Ms. Childs: Yeah

Cliff: Have you met Mr. Burks?

Ms. Childs: No

Cliff: Good, don't he could be dangerous

Ms. Childs: I hope you find them. If anything happened to them

Cliff: Don't worry we'll find them

He stands up

Cliff: Thank you for your time

They shake hands

Ms. Childs: Thank you

Cliff: You have a good rest of the night

Ms. Childs: Same to you

Later that day...

Ethan had them all dress in formal outfits. Their hairs were nice, make up on and had perfume and cologne sprayed on. Even Ethan was dressed up. They had no idea what was going on. They head upstairs and see the whole house was a prom theme

Angel: Oh my...

Brian: God

Sarah: What's happening?

Ethan: Prom! That's what

He plays the music

Sarah: Oh no

Ethan: Come on over kids

They slowly walk over there. He goes to the table and picks up a camera

Ethan: Say prom night

They all look at him. He takes a picture

Sarah: *whispering* Did he really just take a picture?

Angel: *whispering* Yup

Ethan: That's a keeper. Enjoy yourselves. There's food and drinks over there. Dance and have fun, you deserved it

They just stand there. Ethan grabs Angel and Brian and puts them in the middle of the dance floor. He wraps their arms around each other

Ethan: Now dance

They look at each other then start moving slowly

Ethan: There you go

He walks away. They look at each other

Brian: At least I finally have you my arms

She smiles

Brian: You look beautiful

Angel: Thank you, you look handsome

He smiles back. Behind them Ethan is dancing with Sarah

Schools Prom...

Ms. Childs is standing by the entrance watching the kids dancing and having a good time. She smiles and waves at them but she was sad that Angel, Brian, and Sarah weren't there

Ethan's House...

This time Brian was "dancing" with Sarah and Angel was dancing with Ethan. Angel was looking down the whole time. He goes to her ear

Ethan: You're so beautiful in that dress

He kisses her cheek. He moves her head away

Ethan: Be happy I did this for you

Angel: Thank you dad...

Ethan: Anything to make you smile

He slides his hand on her face. She slightly smiles

Ethan: There it is

Cliff's House...

He's reading Angel's project

Cliff: This may come to a surprise to all of you but the person I've chosen to whose special to me is my neighbor. I know weird right? I'll tell you why. For one he's friendly. Not like the other ones that I dealt with. He's a good listener, he'll make you feel better if you're ever feeling down. And not only do I see him as a friend, I see him as a father. This is where it's gets personal. I lost my parents two years ago so you can imagine not having both a mom and dad to talk to is hard to deal with. Ms. Childs has always been there for me. I consider her a mom to me. Sarah is a sister I never had, you all know who Brian is to me, and lastly Mr. Burks the father figure. Basically what I'm saying is not just one person is special to me but the people I named are special. They are my family. Thank you all for being there for me

Later that night...

Ethan takes Brian and Angel to their room but it was different. Their beds were put together while Sarahs and Kristine's bed were in each corner,   flowers all over the bed and for, soft music playing, and the lights were dim

Ethan: Prom night is always special for some kids, why not for you two? Have fun

He leaves

Angel: Brian

Brian: Yeah?

Angel: Does he...

Brian: Yup...

Angel: I should have never told him 

Brian: Said what?

Angel: Remember that night where we almost did it?

Brian: Yeah

Angel: When I went outside Ethan was out there and I went over to talk to him and I talked to him about being ready for sex

Brian: Angel; what the fuck!

Angel: I know I should have kept my mouth shut but I was so afraid that you were going to leave me and I needed to talk to an adult

Brian: Why didn't you just talk to me? I would have understood everything

Angel: I know I'm sorry 

Brian: Do you really think I would leave you because I'm waiting for you?

Angel: It happens 

He hugs her

Brian: I love you too much to do something that cruel to you

She looks at him then kisses him. He kisses her back. They start making out

Brian: Angel; what are we doing?

Angel: I don't know

They keep going

Brian: This is wrong

Angel: I know

They lay on the bed and continue making out

Meanwhile...

Ethan and Sarah are sitting at the table

Ethan: Cute isn't it?

Sarah: What?

Ethan: The happy couple in the other room. Wanted them to have their prom night special

Sarah: They're not going to do anything. They're smarter than that

Ethan: Sure...I remember putting something in their drinks to set the mood

Sarah: Why would you do something so sick like that?

Ethan: A child of course

Sarah: What the fuck? 

Ethan: I had a daughter daughter but lost her in a car crash two years ago. This couple, they weren't paying attention to the road and crashed into us. They had hit my daughter's side. She was dead on impact. They were still alive when I went to check on them. I made sure they suffered before I killed them

Sarah: Oh my god 

Ethan: couple of months later I went to their address and saw Angel. Sweet beautiful Angel. I'd been watching her ever since. Then when the opportunity came and I moved next door

Sarah: You killed Angel's parents? You bastard

Ethan: You can call me whatever you want but I avenged my daughter. You're going to keep this to yourself; do you hear me?

Sarah: Like hell I am

Ethan: You say one word then it's off with your tongue

Sarah: You already took my eyes so why would I care? At least she'll know the truth and hate you even more

He laughs

Ethan: She doesn't hate me

Sarah: You're a fucking moron

Ethan: Watch your language

Sarah: Fuck you

He grabs her face 

Ethan: Keep it up Sarah. That tongue will solve one of my problems. Being annoyed by your bitchiness 

He lets go

Ethan: Gonna make dinner. You just sit there and wait


	18. Taking A Chance

Kids Room...

Brian was getting dressed while Angel was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her back was facing him, she had her dress on, and had her hands over her face. He finishes then sits next to her

Brian: Angel

She doesn't answer. He puts his hand on her back. She cuddles into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Ethan comes in

Ethan: Aww isn't that cute

They stop and look at him

Ethan: Dinners ready

They get up, walk out of the room, and into the kitchen. The door bell goes off. Ethan walks over and looks through the peep hole. It's Ms. Childs

Ethan: Shit

He goes in the kitchen

Ethan: Shit 

He grabs Sarah and takes her to the basement. Brian runs to the door and looks

Brian: Ms. Childs!

She doesn't hear him. Angels eyes widen as she gets up

Brian: Ms. Childs help!

He looks at the door and doesn't see a knob

Brian: How the fuck do you open this!

Ethan walks in, hears Brian, and runs over

Angel: Brian he's coming!

Brian looks. Ethan tackles him to the door. The door bell rings again. Ethan wraps his arms around Brian's, getting a good grip on him as he starts taking him to the basement. Brian continues to scream for Ms. Childs

Ethan: Scream all you want she can't hear you! Angel dont you fucking move

They go in the basement. Angel takes off one of her earrings and sets it down by the table leg. She stands up. Ethan comes out of the basement

Ethan: Are you going to put up a fight to?

She walks over and goes in the basement. He quickly chains her hands

Ethan: If any of you make a sound, I will kill her then all of you. Do I make myself clear?

They all nod. The door bell goes off again. He closes and locks the basement door then runs over and answers the front door

Ethan: Hi; can I help you?

Ms. Childs: Hi I know it's late and everything but I was wondering if heard from Angel at all. She's one of my students, she hasn't been showing up to class

Ethan: Oh Ms. Childs

Ms. Childs: So she has talked about me?

Ethan: All the time

Ms. Childs: same to you Mr. Burks

He smiles

Ethan: Please, call me Ethan

He sticks his hand out to her. She smiles and grabs it

Ms. Childs: And I'm Karen

They shake hands

Ethan: Sorry to say I haven't seen her in a long time. Please come in

Ms. Childs: Thank you

She heads in. He closes the door behind her. They go in the kitchen and sit down

Ms. Childs: Wow the whole house looks like if you're at a school dance

Ethan: Yeah my kids came over today they weren't feeling well and couldn't make it to the dance so I did this to cheer them up

Ms. Childs: Oh you have kids?

Ethan: Yeah but unfortunately they live with their mother so they're hardly here

Ms. Childs: So Angel hasn't met them?

Ethan: No and to be honest I haven't really told her about them, never had the chance to

Ms. Childs: I'm sure they would have all gotten along with each other

Ethan: They would have

In the basement...

They can hear Ethan and Ms. Childs taking

Sarah: *whispering* There was no knob on the door?

Brian: *Whispering* Not one single knob

Angel: *whispering* Then how the hell did he just open the door?

Brian: *whispering* I don't fucking know

Sarah: *whispering* There's just no hope for us. Ms. Childs won't know we're here

Angel: *whispering* I wouldn't say that 

Sarah: *whispering* What do you mean?

Angel: *whispering* remember those earrings she gave me?

Sarah:*whispering* yeah

Angel: *whispering* I dropped one by the kitchen table 

Sarah and Brian*whispering* What

Sarah*whispering* What were you thinking?

Brian*whispering* He's going to find it and kill her

Angel*whispering* No he's not

Sarah*whispering* If all doesn't go well. Angel I have something to tell you but you have to promise me not to tell Ethan 

Angel*whispering* Ok? I'm promise

Sarah*whispering* Ethan killed your parents

Angel*whispering* No, they died in a car accident

Sarah*whispering* The car they hit was Ethan and his daughter. She died so he went over to your parents and killed them

Angel is shocked

Brian*whispering* Angel I'm so sorry

Sarah*whispering* That sick fuck has been watching you ever since. That's why he moved in

Angel leans against the pole and stays quiet

Angel* whispering* Thank you for telling me Sarah

Sarah*whispering* Of course just don't act like you know because he'll cut out my tongue 

Angel*whispering* Alright I'll try my best

Upstairs...

Ethan's by the kitchen counters

Ethan: I could make us some tea if you like?

Ms. Childs: Tea sounds great

He starts making tea while she sits and looks around. She gets ready to grab her purse when she sees the earring. She picks it up and recognized it right away. She looks over at Ethan to see if he's watching. He's not. She quickly puts it in her purse then gets up

Ms. Childs: Actually it's getting late. I have to get up early and teach tomorrow

Ethan: On a Saturday?

Ms. Childs: Hmm? Yes well we have meetings on the weekends and all that teacher stuff

Ethan: Let me get the door for you

He goes over to the door and opens it

Ms. Childs: Thank you

Ethan: Have a goodnight Karen

Ms. Childs: You to Ethan

She leaves as he slowly closes the door, watching her. She goes into her car, quickly starts it, and takes off

Ms. Childs: Oh my god, oh my god. Breathe Karen. It's ok all you have to do is call the police

She stops at a red light. She starts catching her breath while she waits for the light to change. A car parks behind her

Ms. Childs: Come on lights

She hears something tapping at the car window next to her. She looks and sees Ethan holding a crow bar. He hits the window. She quickly ducks as the glass shatters and falls on her. He grabs her but she quickly pushes on the gas, making the car go. He jumps in still hanging onto her. They start fighting over the steering wheel until he grabs her head and hits it against the dashboard knocking her out


	19. Run

Ms. Childs hears voices calling her so she wakes up. She's at Ethan's place. Both her hands are taped to the chair.   
She starts tugging at it

Brian: Ms. Childs

She sees him then Angel and Sarah. She wants to call out to them but her mouth was taped. Ethan's across the table from her eating

Ethan: Going to school on a Saturday? Not good at lies; are you? If there's one thing I hate it's liars, right kids?

They all nod

Ethan: Oh yeah these are my kids I was talking about. You remember Brian and Sarah?

She looks at Brian who was sitting by her left side then at Sarah who was on her right

Ethan: Oh yeah and Angel was right here this whole time; isn't that a coincidence? 

Angel was sitting next to Ethan. He starts rubbing her head. They're all staring at Ms Childs

Ethan: It's not nice to stare children, eat

They all start eating. Ethan finishes then puts his plate in the sink. Ms. Childs purse was on the counter so he goes over and starts looking through it. Angel starts to get nervous, her hand begins to shake as she eats

Ethan: What's in here that made you want to leave so bad? I saw you put something in it

Angel looks at Ms. Childs. The way she looks back tells Angel the earring is in there. He finds it then laughs

Ethan: Oh Angel

He turns around and shows it to her

Ethan: Now I know it was really you this time; right?

She stares at him, too scared to talk

Ethan: Angel answer me and for the love of god, don't lie to me once more. This is yours right?

She nods. He slams the earring on the table, unties her hand, and forcefully pulls her up. She pulls away but he grabs and picks her up then starts taking her to the basement, she starts screaming 

Ethan: I'm going to have to show you what happens to those who want to leave so badly

Brian and Sarah start yelling out her name as Ethan opens the door and throws her in. She falls down the stairs and hits the floor. Ethan closes the door then tapes down Brian and Sarah's other hand then untapes Ms. Childs mouth 

Ethan: Sit tightly everyone, talk to each other, and learn that you will never leave me

He goes into the basement

Ms. Childs: What's he going to do to her?

Sarah: Something very bad

Downstairs...

He sees Angel by the closet, she was messing with the coded door

Ethan: Why do you want to leave me Angel? 

She stops what she's doing

Ethan: Why do you want to run so badly? 

She glares at him then looks back at the door

Ethan: Angel

She punches in a number and it unlocks. She's shocked then looks at him

Angel: It's the date of my parents accident

Ethan: I'm warning you. If you open the door you'll regret it

Angel: Fuck you

She opens it only to be welcomed by a brick wall

Angel: What?

Ethan: Do you really think I'm that stupid? I put that there on purpose to get everyone's hopes up

Angel: No

Ethan: And to think you were on your way out of here. There's only one way out now

Angel gets up and looks at him

Angel: Why was the code the day ofy parents accident?

Ethan: Angel come on now. I know Sarah told you, she never keeps her big mouth shut

Angel: I don't know what you're...

Ethan: Oh cut the bullshit Angel. You're not good of a liar if you haven't noticed

Angel: So what now? Are you going to kill me like you did to my parents?

Ethan: So she did tell you? I was just fucking around

She swallows hard knowing what she did

Ethan: I'll deal with her later but right now I have to deal with you. To answer your question. No of course not

Angel: It's my third punishment though

Ethan: That's very true

He starts to walk over but she quickly moves to the other side of the room behind the trunk

Ethan: But you have something that's too valuable to me

Angel: And what's that?

Ethan: A child dear

Angel laughs 

Angel: What are you talking about?

Ethan: Oh I think you know when you and Brian earlier

Angel: You're full of shit. He didn't...

Ethan: Didn't what?

Angel: Nothing

Ethan: Oh I see... We'll just have to try again then

Angel: Oh my god you're serious? You want me to have a baby? Why?

Ethan rolls his eyes

Ethan: You know exactly why

Angel: No! No! No! Fuck that!

Ethan: I'm sorry Angel but it has to be you. Would you rather have Brian fuck Sarah? Maybe even Ms. Childs?

Angel: You are fucking crazy! 

He smiles

Ethan: What goes around in my crazy head? Where do I come up with these crazy things? I'm not crazy! I'm fucking sane

Angel: So then what the fuck are you going to do to me then?!

He starts laughing maniacally

Ethan: Come here I'll show you

Angel: Fuck that

Ethan: No? Ok then I'll just go over to you then

He kicks the trunk, knocking it over to her. It opens and Kristine's remains come out including her head. Angel screams in shock. Ethan starts to head over. Angel runs but slips on the blood

Ethan: Whoops! Clumsy Angel that looked like it hurt. Let me help you

He grabs her leg and drags her to the pole and chains her arms but then grabs longer chains and chains her ankles to the stairs. She's lying flat on the floor

Angel: Please I won't do it again!

He sighs

Ethan: I gave you so many chances Angel but this was the last straw 

He goes over to the drawer

Ethan: I really didn't want it to come to this

He takes out a hatchet. Angel starts freaking out

Ethan: After this experience you will never do anything foolish again

Angel: Dad please don't I'm sorry 

She starts crying while tugging at the chains

Ethan: Run run run as fast as you can

He walks over to her legs and rubs the hatchet against them

Angel: Please! Don't!

Ethan: You can't catch me

He lifts the hatchet

Ethan: I'm the motherfucking gingerbread man!

She screams no 

Ethan: Scream for mercy baby!

Upstairs...

They hear Angel screaming. Brian starts tugging at the chair

Brian: What the fuck are you doing to her!

The screams get louder. He starts making the chair jump

Brian: Fuck! Fuck!

Sarah: I knew she was going to get caught goddamnit. Why did she do that? 

She starts crying

Ms. Childs: It's my fault I should have called the cops when I was in the car. Oh god Angel I'm sorry. I'm so sorry 

The screaming goes for ten minutes straight then stops

Sarah: He killed her! Oh my god he fucking killed her!

Brian: No he didn't fucking kill her Sarah! How could you fucking say that?!

Sarah: Were you not listening! She's dead!

Ms. Childs: Guys stop!

Brian: You don't know what he does down there. He took Sarah's eyes. He took this girl's tongue off. He made us watch as he tore off her fingers, then he killed her in front of us at this table and made us watch as he tore her limb from limb 

His eyes tear up

Ms. Childs: He did that? He made you watch? Oh god

The door opens. They all quickly look. Ethan comes out covered in blood. Both Brian and Ms. Childs mouths drop.

Brian: You killed her! You actually killed her!

Sarah: I knew it

She starts crying

Ethan: No

Sarah: What do you mean no?

He had pulled Angel halfway up by the back of her shirt and drops her on the floor. She was pale and her eyes were in tears

Brian: Angel

Ethan: Go on, show them. Run. 

She just lies there and glares at him

Ethan: Come on you can do it, run to the table

She picks herself halfway up and starts crawling, revealing that her legs were gone

Ms. Childs: Oh my god!

Brian yells and starts tugging at the tape again

Sarah: What the fuck is happening!

Ethan: I'll tell you what's happening. Angel is "running" to the table 

Sarah: I don't hear her running

Ethan: Oh wait I forgot you can't run without legs

Sarah: What?

Angel: He cut my fucking legs off! 

Ethan laughs as Angel begins to cry, seeing Brian and Ms. Childs staring at her. She drops to the floor 

Angel: Sarah he knows. I'm sorry 

Ethan: Aww boo hoo. Well dinners ruined, time for bed. Today was one hell of a day


	20. Choices

Ethan puts everyone in the room. He cuffs their legs as he brings them in one by one. They were all in their night gowns Ms. Childs took over Kristine's bed. He carries Angel in and sets her on her bed

Ethan: Hmm I didn't think this one through

He laughs then cuffs her hand

Ethan: There that's better

He walks over to the door

Ethan: Goodnight everyone

Brian, Angel, and Sarah: Goodnight

He turns off the light then leaves. Brian and Sarah meet up in the middle

Brian: *whispering* Ms. Childs

He waves her over. She goes over to them. They look at Angel

Brian: *whispering* Angel

She turns her back, facing the wall

Brian: *whispering* Angel

Ms. Childs *whispering* Brian 

He looks at her

Ms. Childs * whispering* Leave her be

He looks back at her

Angel: Remember when Kristine told us about that locked door behind the closet

They all look at her

Angel: It's just a wall

Brian: You opened it?

Angel: Yes. The code was the day my parents had the accident. The day his daughter got killed

Ethan bangs on the door. Everyone quickly runs to their bed and pretends to be asleep. He opens the door and looks at everyone

Ethan: That's what I thought now go to sleep

He closes the door and goes into his room

Angel *whispering* The bastard's trying to get me pregnant

They all look at her

Brian: *whispering* What? Is that why...

Angel *whispering* Yeah and my big mouth let him know I'm not

Sarah *whispering* Oh my god you guys did have sex? That prick

They look at her

Angel *whispering* The fuck does that mean Sarah?

Sarah *whispering*He drugged your drinks so you would have sex 

Brian *whispering* When did he tell you this?

Sarah *whispering*  After you two were in here

Brian: No wonder

Angel *whispering* If I don't agree to get pregnant. He's going to get Brian to impregnate either you Sarah or you Ms. Childs

Brian: What?!

Angel *whispering*Shhhh! Do you want him to come back?

Sarah *whispering* He's fucked up in the head. No way in hell I'm letting him do that to me

Angel *whispering* Oh so I should do it then? Is that what you're telling me?

Brian *whispering* Angel none of us are agreeing to any of this shit. That fucker is sick in the head

Angel *whispering* Oh he's more than sick. He's fucking crazy. The things he said before he cut off my legs

Ms. Childs *whispering* I'll do it

They all look at her in shock

Ms. Childs *whispering* If he so desperately wants a kid I'll do it. I won't let you kids do this craziness. I won't have Brian's child though, I'll have his

Angel *whispering* Ms. Childs; do you know what you're saying? You're willing to get pregnant by a deranged psychopath?

Ms. Childs *whispering* We are both adults. It's not right to force eighteen year olds to do this

Brian *whispering* He made us lose our virginities Ms. Childs. Half the damage is done

Angel *whispering* He would take our child away Brian. Probably kill us afterwards

Brian * whispering* Or he'll let us leave

Sarah laughs

Sarah: I don't see that happening

Ethan: If I have to come in there one more time!

They lay their heads down

Ethan: I'm not fucking around, this is your last chance! Go to bed!

He slams the door

Ms. Childs *whispering* I'm doing this, end of discussion


	21. Sane

Ethan's taking a shower, washing all the blood off. He places his head on the wall and let's the water run down his head. He watches the blood go down the drain. He thinks about his daughter then the accident and starts to cry. A couple of minutes later he gets out and looks in the mirror. He grabs a bottle of pills and puts some on his hands. He stares at them

Psychiatrist: How do you feel when you take the pills?

Ethan: Relaxed, calm

Psychiatrist: And how do you feel when you don't take them?

Ethan: I get angry easily and psychically hurt myself

Ethan: I'm sane. I don't need these damn pills

He empties the bottle still thinking about his daughter. He gets angry and punches the mirror, breaking it. His hand starts bleeding. He gets so mad that he starts yelling

Kids Room...

Everyone wakes up

Sarah: What the fuck?

Angel: Still want his baby Ms. Childs?

Ms. Childs: He's just a man in pain that's all

Angel looks at her

Angel: The hell he is!

They hear his door open, his footsteps rush to their door

Sarah *whispering* Oh shit

Angel quickly faces the wall lying down

The door slams open. He starts breathing heavily as he looks at all of them then slams the door shut. They hear him run back into his room and slam the door

Brian *whispering* I'm scared to fall asleep

Sarah *whispering* Me to

Ethan's Room...

He goes to the closet and takes out a box. He sits on the edge of his bed and opens it. It's pictures of him and his daughter. He smiles as tears slide down his face

Ethan: My baby. My little angel... My little angel... MY... little... angel. MY... baby

He starts to laugh as he keeps repeating those words

Everyone hears him laughing


	22. My Little Angel

The Next Day...

Everyone wakes up to a scream. They look and see Ethan on Sarah..  
He had pliers on her tongue. Her hands were tied to the bed. Ms. Childs gets up and tries to help her but the chains make it halfway to her bed. Ethan starts to pull her tongue out as blood gushes out all over her, her bed, and Ethan. Ms. Childs watches in horror, Brian covers his ears and looks away while Angel does the same. He begins cleaning it out and stitching it. Once he finishes he leaves the room. Ms. Childs stays where she's at, still in shock 

Brian: What the fuck?! 

Angel: Sarah I'm so sorry 

Ethan comes back in and walks over to Angel

Ethan: Angel I would like to talk to you about something...in private

Angel:... Ok

He uncuffs her hand, picks her up, and takes her out of the room. He was still covered in blood. He takes her to his room and sets her on the bed

Ethan: Don't move

He leaves to close the other door. He gives Brian a look before closing it. Brian looks at Ms. Childs

Brian: Did you see that?

She nods

Brian: He never looked at me like that. I have a bad feeling 

Ethan's Room...

He goes in and closes the door. Angel is sitting against the wall. Ethan grabs the box and sets it in front of her. He opens it and starts showing her the pictures

Ethan: This my daughter, my angel

Angel: She looks like you

He smiles

Ethan: I was looking at these last night. You guys probably heard me freaking out huh? 

Angel: Yeah you kept us all up

Ethan: I apologize, just still dealing with her death

Angel: I'm sorry

Ethan: It had me thinking all night about what I said to you about having a baby

Angel starts messing with her fingers still looking at him

Ethan: And the silly thing is if I want you to have a baby, it's has to be from Me to actually be MY child

Angel: Umm well we talked about that and...

He puts his finger on her lips

Ethan: Shh I know it's alot to take in but don't worry you're young and healthy and that's all the baby needs 

Angel: Ms. Childs wants to have your kid, she volunteered so maybe you should bring her in here 

Ethan laughs

Ethan: Well wasn't that nice of her. To actually do that so you kids won't. But her parents weren't the ones who took my baby away. Your parents did that Angel and I think it's right that you have my child to make it up to my little girl

Angel: You're not really thinking that; are you?

He gives her a serious look

Ethan: What do you think?

Angel: You're sick; you know that? Fucking sick 

He smiles 

Ethan: You can't do anything about it. You can't run since you have no legs and your boyfriend is cuffed in the other room, he won't be able to help you so you're pretty much fucked either way

He crawls over to her

Ethan: You just lay there and relax. It'll be over before you know it

Angel: This is insane 

Ethan: Quiet Angel or I'll cut off your precious tongue

He sticks his tongue in her mouth but she bites it hard and starts hitting him. He grabs her arms and holds them down

Ethan: Getting over excited aren't we?  Let me fix that right up

He ties her hands on the rail of the bed then tapes her mouth

Ethan: Much better. Now; where were we?

Kids Room...

Brian: What the hell is he talking to her about that he couldn't do it in here?

Ms. Childs: I don't know

They suddenly hear his bed hitting the wall. Brian and Ms. Childs look at each other. They start to hear him moan. Their jaws drop

Ms. Childs: No...No!

She runs to the wall and starts hitting it

Ms. Childs: Hey!!! It's supposed to be me goddamnit!!

She bangs on the wall

Ms. Childs: You can't do this she's just a kid! 

His moans get louder

Brian: I can't fucking listen to this shit! 

He covers his ears. Ms. Childs sits on her bed holding a pillow against her chest. Sarah was still tied down so she couldn't cover her ears. The bed starts hitting the wall faster. Brian grabs a pillow and covers his ears with it. They hear it until the end. He lets out a loud moan and starts catching his breath

Brian: Shut the fuck up!

Brian throws the pillow at the door. The bed starts hitting the wall again. Brian gets a shocked look

Brian: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

Brian didn't know Ethan was just joking around. He was sitting up against the headboard and presses on it so it hits the wall while laughing at Brian's reaction

Ethan: I love torturing him

Angel was lying next to him still tied up. Ethan stops hitting the headboard then looks at her

Ethan: Believe it or not. Of all the girls I've had here, you are the only one I made a move on

She looks away from him

Ethan: Not like I didn't want to. I wanted to but I killed them all

He laughs

Ethan: Kristine's friends were annoying as hell. Cute little things but always screaming and crying non stop

He gets the jitters 

Ethan: I always kept them in the basement. I'm surprised no one ever heard them....oh wait I cut all their tongues off except Kristine because she understood what to and what not to do. I'm getting off track here. Since your legs are gone, I won't be able to help you with pregnancy tests so we're just going to have to keep doing it until we see that belly of yours 

He gets too close to her head as he rubs her belly and she hits him in the face with her head. He grabs his nose then sits on the edge of the bed. His nose starts bleeding. He stares at his bloody hand and thinks about the accident of him holding his daughter as she bled. He snaps out of it and starts laughing

Ethan: You know I've never hit a girl  in my life

He goes and hovers over her

Ethan: Guess today's my lucky day

He punches her, knocking her out


	23. Kids

Ms. Childs: Angel

She doesn't move

Ms. Childs: Angel

Still nothing

Brian: Angel!!!

She quickly wakes up. She looks at them. Her face was bruised

Ms. Childs: Oh my god 

Angel grabs her face

Angel: Oww

Ms. Childs: are you ok?

Angel: Yeah...

She sits up and leans against the bed

Brian: Angel; did he... Did he rape you?

She nods

Brian tears up in anger as Ms. Childs covers her mouth and tears up as well

Angel: I might be pregnant 

They look at her

Angel: He told me he would keep trying until my belly showed

Ms. Childs: Why didn't you tell him I would do this

Angel: I did. He didn't care. He wanted me to give him a child my parents took from him

Brian: I'm going to kill him

Ms. Childs: Brian

Brian: I'm serious when I get the chance, I'm taking it

Ms. Childs: You're going to get yourself killed. You can't do that to Angel, she needs you

Brian looks at Angel

Brian: I'm sorry Angel

Angel: It's ok

The door bell rings. They all look at the door. Ethan rushes in. He uncuffs Ms. Childs and Brian and takes them to the basement. He comes back, uncuffs Sarah, and takes her as well. The door bell goes off again. Ethan runs in and uncuffs Angel

Ethan: Hide under the bed, don't make a single sound or I'll kill everyone in front of you

She takes a deep breath and goes under the bed. He hides the cuffs and the bloody sheet in Sarah's bed with Angel then answers the door

Ethan: Yes?

Cliff shows his badge

Cliff: Office Clifford Harkins, may I ask you a few questions?

Ethan: Of course, come on in officer

Cliff starts looking around as he sits at the kitchen table. Ethan sits across from him

Ethan: So; what can I help you with?

Cliff: I'd like to talk to you about your neighbor

Ethan: Angel? Did something happen?

Cliff: She's been missing for about a month

Ethan gets a "shocked" look

Ethan: Oh my god

Cliff: Witnesses say they last saw her here. May I ask why she was here?

Ethan: I asked if she could help me with putting up pictures on the wall and statues on shelves just a little part time job I offered

Cliff's writing on a notepad

Ethan: I was wondering why she never showed the next day. I tried calling but she never answered her phone. I thought maybe she had a family emergency

Cliff: If it's alright with you I'd like to look around your house

Ethan: Yeah go ahead

Cliff gets up and starts looking in the living room. He walks over to the kids room. Ethan gets nervous as Cliff opens the door and looks around

Cliff: You have kids?

Ethan: Yeah they're with their mother

Cliff passes by all the beds and looks in the closet. Angel watching from under the bed, desperately wanting to get his attention but knew she couldn't. Cliff leaves then goes in Ethan's room. After that he sees the door to the basement. Ethan gets more nervous. Cliff heads down and starts looking around. Ms. Childs and Brian were in the closet while Sarah was in the trunk

Cliff: What's this trunk for?

Ethan: Books

Cliff: In the basement?

Ethan: Like I said I needed help putting things up and Angel never showed up to help me so I just put them here

Cliff walks around the trunk then sees a constructed crib 

Cliff: Is one of your kids having a baby?

Ethan looks at the crib

Ethan: Yes my oldest, I thought I make her a crib instead of her spending alot of money on one

Cliff: So you construct? But you can't reach high places to put things away? Interesting

Ethan: Still have strength in my arms but these legs are starting to get to that point where they start getting weak

Cliff's not buying it. He heads back upstairs

Cliff: Well thanks for your time

Ethan: Of course, it's not everyday you get a visit from an officer haha

Cliff doesn't laugh

Cliff: If you hear anything 

He gives Ethan his card

Cliff: Give me a call

Ethan: Will do officer

As Cliff is about to leave. They hear coughing from the kids room. Cliff quickly turns around

Cliff: Kids are with their mom huh? Don't move!

Cliff goes in the kids room, looks under the bed,  and sees Angel vomiting

Cliff: Jesus

Cliff turns around but Ethan knocks him out with a statue. He's breathing fast

Angel: I'm sorry, it just came out

Ethan looks and smiles

Ethan: It's ok sweetheart, you just might be pregnant 

Ethan looks at Cliff

Ethan: Damn...I just knocked out a cop


	24. Cliff Harkins

Later that day...

Cliff wakes up tied to the dining chair. He looks up and sees Ms. Childs and Sarah on his left. Angel and Brian on his right. Ethan's sitting across from him reading Angel's project while wrapping his arm over her shoulder

Ethan: Ms. Childs has always been there for me. I consider her a mom to me. Sarah is a sister I never had, you all know who Brian is to me, and lastly Mr. Burks the father figure. Basically what I'm saying is not just one person is special to me but the people I named are special. They are my family. Thank you all for being there for me. Aww Angel that was so sweet

He kisses her cheek

Cliff: What the fuck?

Everyone looks at him

Ethan: Ah Cliff you're awake. Just reading Angel's project that you had in your car which I took care of

Cliff sees his hands tied so he starts tugging at it

Ethan: No use in trying

Cliff: So it was you this whole time?

Ethan: Duh

Cliff: This is about a life time in prison including an assault on an officer

Ethan: Yeah yeah yeah I know but I haven't been caught

Cliff: You will once my buddies at the station come. They know I'm here

Ethan: Yeah I thought so but we all won't be here when they come

Everyone looks at him

Ethan: I'll talk about that later. There was one thing that caught my eye

He gets up, grabs a folder, and puts it in front of Cliff. He opens it and it's a picture of Kristine

Ethan: You were looking for Kristine as well

Cliff: Let me guess; you have her right?

Ethan smiles

Ethan: I did but unfortunately she's no longer with us as well as her friends

Cliff: Did you kill them?

Brian: Worse

Ethan snaps his fingers at him

Ethan: Shh! I'm telling the story. Do you really want to know?

Cliff: Yes 

Ethan: I did kill them but before I did...I cut off their fingers, their tongues, and their eyes. If you look at Sarah over there

Ethan faces Cliff's head to Sarah

Ethan: I already took her eyes and tongue. And Angel

He faces Cliff's head to her

Ethan: I chopped off her legs

Angel vomits to the side

Ethan: Excuse Angel, she's just pregnant

Cliff: You son of a bitch

Ethan: No one ever understands the situation

Ethan leaves then comes back holding a gun

Ethan: Nice gun you have here 

He starts waving it around, everyone ducks and freaks out. He laughs at them

Ethan: I have four trunks, five people. Which means for one of you, you will not be coming with us to our new place

Everyone gets worried

Ethan: But who? 

He points it at Sarah's head then loads it. She freaks out

Ethan: Nope

He points it at Brian. Brian's shaking while tearing up. Ethan shakes his head then points it at Ms. Childs. She cries as she stares at him. He smiles then pulls the trigger. Everyone screams and cries

Ethan: What a mess

Angel: You bastard!!

Cliff: That's a death sentence for you, murdering people, kids...

Ethan: I've had enough of you

Ethan tapes his mouth then goes in the kitchen, grabs bowls filled with broth, and sets it down in front of everyone

Ethan: Eat children

They were still crying 

Ethan: Shut up!! Shut... up!!

They still cry. He grabs the gun and points it at Brian then Angel

Ethan: Eat right now! Times running out!!

They quickly pick up the bowl and start drinking it. Ethan picks the bowl up for Sarah and puts it by her lip, she starts drinking. They all quickly finish then pass out on the table. Cliff starts breathing heavily

Ethan: Don't worry I didn't poison them, they're just sleeping

He goes into the kitchen and comes out with a syringe

Ethan: This ones for you

Cliff starts freaking out as Ethan walks over 

Ethan: I won't kill you officer, that's just crazy

He grabs his head

Ethan: Hold still now

He injects the needle in his neck, Cliff slowly passes out

Ethan puts each of them in a trunk then into a moving truck. He takes Ms. Childs to the basement, chops her up, and puts her remains in another trunk. He puts the rest of the trunks in a moving truck along with a few boxes, the beds, clothes and the crib. He then grabs a tank of gasoline and pours it all over the house then sets it on fire. He gets in the truck and takes off


	25. A New Start

Brian wakes up into his new room. Angel and Sarah were in there as well. They weren't cuffed to the bed. Brian gets off the bed, walks over to Angel, and shakes her

Brian: Angel

She wakes up and looks at him

Angel: Brian?

He smiles as she quickly hugs him. They hug each other tightly. Angel starts crying

Angel: He killed Ms. Childs

Brian: I know

Angel: Let's kill him

Brian looks at her

Brian: Yeah?

Angel nods 

Angel: When that chance comes, we take it. All of us. Sarah turns her head

Angel: Let's go over to her

Brian picks Angel up and sits her next Sarah 

Angel: Did you hear all that?

Sarah nods

Angel: Are you with us?

She nods again

Angel: Good we have to make sure this works so no mistakes

Ethan comes in

Ethan: Glad to see all of you reunited

He rolls in a wheelchair

Ethan: This is for you Angel. Help her on here Brian 

Brian picks Angel up and sets her on the wheelchair

Angel: Where's that cop?

Ethan: He has his own room. I don't want you guys near him, he's dangerous. He'll try to talk you guys into doing something stupid. You'll still see him when we're all at the table eating. Hope you like your new room. The reason why you're not cuffed is because I trust you kids won't do anything stupid in here. I think a thank you would be nice

Angel and Brian: Thank you dad

He smiles and leaves

Brian: That bastard won't know what hit him


	26. Last Chance

Three Months Later...

Everyone was sitting at the table. There was so much on the table

Ethan: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Dig in

As everyone except Cliff makes their plate, Brian sneaks one of the knives in Angel's wheelchair without Ethan noticing. Cliff saw that

One Month Later...

Everyone was at the table again. Presents were on the table

Ethan: Merry Christmas. Since you've all been good I've bought each and everyone of you something

He starts setting the presents down by everyone 

Ethan: Go ahead, open up

Angel and Brian start opening there's. Ethan helps Sarah with hers. He got Angel baby clothes

Ethan: Aww look how cute, just five more months

He rubs her belly. Angel is disgusted. Brian opens it and it's condoms. Ethan laughs

Ethan: Oh wait Brian you have something behind your ear

He puts his hand behind his ear and "pulls out a condom" then starts laughing

Ethan: Did that sound familiar?

Brian: You sick fuck; you saw that?

Ethan: Saw that? I watched, saw everything. You dog 

He puts his hands on Brian's shoulders. Brian shakes him off. Cliff shakes his head in disbelief.  Ethan opens Sarahs present and it's a vibrator 

Angel: What the fu...

Ethan: Sh! Don't spoil the surprise

He puts her hands on it

Ethan: Can you guess what it is? 

She shakes her head

Ethan: It's a vibrator silly

She pulls away from it as he laughs

Ethan: Well since you're not getting any action, you can just use that while you think if me. After all you have a little crush on me right? I believe Brian's words were 

He grabs onto the chair 

Ethan: *moaning* Oh Ethan

Angel puts her hands on her head in frustration. Brian looks down in anger. Ethan keeps going, getting into it. Angel slams her hands on the table

Angel: Stop it! Stop it!

Ethan: Ugh oh sounds like someone's having one of her moods

He goes behind her wheelchair 

Ethan: Let's take a breather

He rolls her into his room

Ethan: Jesus Angel lighten up, I'm just fucking around

Angel: It's not funny. Especially knowing that you spied on me and Brian

Ethan: That wasn't the only time

Angel: I don't want to know!

Ethan: Ok you need time to yourself so I'm just going to leave 

He leaves. Angel gets the knife from her wheel chair and cuts through the tape so it's easy for her to take her hand out then puts the knife back. Five minutes later he comes back 

Ethan: Calm now?

Angel: Yes I'm sorry

Ethan: It's alright

He takes her back to the table

Ethan: Angel has calmed down so now we can move on to dinner. He goes into the kitchen. Angel gets the knife and passed it to Brian, he cuts through the tape then does the same for Sarah and gives her the knife. She puts it to her side. Cliff was watching the whole time. Ethan sees Cliff staring at them from the reflection of the cabinet

Ethan: Cliff stop staring at them, you're freaking them out 

Brian: He's not bugging us

Ethan: He's bugging me. Maybe I should take your eyes Cliff since you seem to have a staring problem

Cliff looks down

Ethan: That's a good boy

Ethan sets plates down by everyone. Brian looks down at the plate then at Angel. She nods. Ethan comes with the forks. Brian frees his hand, grabs the plate, gets up and hits Ethan with it. Ethan crashes into the wall as Brian tackles him from behind. Angel frees her hand and starts rolling to cliff but Ethan knocks the wheelchair down, knocking her completely off. Brian tries to get the gun from Ethan's pocket while Angel crawls over to help him. Sarah frees her hand and falls to the floor. She begins crawling towards Cliff, holding the knife. Cliff sees her and calls her. She reaches him and starts cutting the tape at his legs

Ethan: Get the fuck off!

He shoves Angel off him, she hits the wall then lands on his side.  He punches Brian then takes the gun out. Brian grabs it from his hands and they start fighting over it. Sarah gets the tape off then starts looking for his hands. She finds it and starts cutting the tape. Angel crawls back to Ethan again but he kicks her in the face, knocking her back. Ethan uses his strength to point the gun at Brian's head and pulls the trigger. Angel looks

Angel: BRIAN!!

She crawls over to him and cries while putting her hand on his face. He was still alive

Angel: I'm so sorry Brian

He looks at her trying to say something but stops. He dies staring at her. She cries more. Ethan points the gun at her. She looks at him

Ethan: You bitch. Your so damn lucky you're carrying my child

He points the gun at Sarah and shoots her in the head

Angel: NO!!

Cliff gets free and attacks Ethan. Gun shots are fired in the roof as they fight. Cliff hits Ethan's hand against the wall until he drops the gun. Ethan punches him then tackles him onto the table, breaking it. Ethan gets on him and repeatedly punches him. Angel sees what's happening and looks around the room. She sees the mug she had given Ethan and crawls over to the counter. She lifts herself up and reaches for it. It takes a couple of tries but she finally grabs it, crawls over, and hits Ethan in the head with it, knocking him out. The glass broke.

Cliff takes the tape off

Cliff: Took you long enough

Angel: Sorry

Cliff goes in the kitchen and finds the tape. He tapes Ethan's hands behind his back and sits him up against the wall. He wakes up and laughs then looks and sees Angel staring him down. He looks down and sees the knife in her hand then smiles. Cliff goes to the front door. There no handles or locks to open the door

Cliff: What the fuck?

Ethan laughs

Ethan: If you want to leave you're going to need my help officer. The only way you're going to get that door open is from my finger. That's right that's all you need

Angel goes behind Ethan and chops one of his fingers off. He yells in pain. Cliff goes over to see what's going on. Angel sticks out her hand, holding the finger. Ethan starts laughing. Cliff takes the finger

Cliff: You deserved that

He uses the finger and the door opens


	27. Final: Goodbye Ethan

Five months later...

Cliff and Angel were at Brian and Sarah's graves. Angel puts flowers on both graves as Cliff gives Angel her baby. Cliff takes Angel to his police car and takes off

Twenty minutes later...

Cliff stops the car then looks at Angel from the mirror

Cliff: Are you sure you want to do this?

Angel takes a deep breath then nods. He helps her out of the car, onto the wheelchair and takes her inside the prison

Cliff: Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time

Angel: Thank you Cliff. Can I talk him first

Cliff: Yeah

She gives Cliff the baby

They stop at the door. Angel breathes in and out

Angel: Ok I'm ready

Cliff: Alright knock on the door when you're ready

She nods then goes in. Ethan's sitting on a chair. His hands and legs were cuffed but he's able to move around. If he got too far the chains would pull him just like how he cuffed us. He smiles

Ethan: Angel... Long time no see

She glares at him

Ethan: Don't be shy come here

Angel: I just want to talk from over here

Ethan: Talk about what?

Angel: Well I went to Brian and Sarah's grave today and I always wondered where Ms. Childs grave was

Ethan: Oh...well you saw what happened to Kristine 

Angel tears up

Angel: You...you chopped her up?

Ethan nods

Ethan: Then I burned her with the house

Angel: Why? She did nothing wrong 

Ethan: I'm just a sick fuck; right? 

He looks at her stomach

Ethan: You...you had the baby?

She wipes the tears off her face 

Angel: Yes

He gets excited

Ethan: Was it a boy or girl?

Angel: A girl

He tears up 

Ethan: A girl

Angel knocks on the door. Cliff comes in with the baby. Ethan is shocked. He gives Angel the baby then rolls her over to Ethan. She gives him the baby.  He smiles big as he rocks her

Ethan: What's her name?

Angel: That's what I wanted to ask you

He looks at her

Angel: What was your daughter's name?

Ethan smiles then looks at the baby

Ethan: Her name was Angel

Angel: Really?

He nods

Angel: Then her name is Angel 

Ethan: Thank you 

There's a knock on the door. Cliff opens it

Cop: It's time

Ethan looks at the baby again then kisses her head. He cries softly as he  leans in to give Angel the baby. He whispers something to her then kisses her cheek

Cliff: Hey! 

Ethan backs off and laughs

Ethan: I wasn't doing anything wrong officer, relax

Cliff: Rot in hell

Cliff grabs the handles on the wheelchair

Ethan: Goodbye Angel

Angel: Goodbye Ethan... If that's your real name 

Ethan: It is 

Cliff starts rolling Angel out. Ethan tears up more as he watches them leave. Angel is taken into a small room where you get to watch the execution. There were pictures of Brian, Sarah, Ms. Childs, Kristine, and the other girls he killed in front of them. Cliff sits next to her. They bring Ethan in. He looks over and sees them. They lie him on the table and cuff his hands and legs. Ethan's staring at Angel the whole time. They inject Ethan. They don't keep their eyes off him. He closes his eyes and dies. Cliff looks at Angel

Cliff: Are you ok?

She nods

Cliff: What did he whisper to you? 

Angel: He told me he was sorry for everything


End file.
